Soap Bubble War
by OddCompass
Summary: For a while, everything was going peacefully. But Jean seemingly decided that peaceful moments were boring ones. He managed to scoop a handful of the soapy bubbles and rubbed them all through Eren's hair, tangling his brown hair into a giant mess. The room went silent as the onlookers gathered Eren's reaction. Mikasa was especially interested, her eyes darkening with anger.


Writer: Oddcompass

Pairing(s): (Slight) Eren/Jean

Warning(s): None

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on titan does not belong to me. It belongs to Hajima Isayama. This was made purely for fun, not profitable purposes.

A/N: Hello again! This is just a little thing that I somehow came up with. I had actually a pretty good writer's block free week last week and made at least three or four little drabble things. Pretty proud of myself. But I'm not entirely satisfied with how this came out. It feels as though it has no direction to it. I just wanted to write about Jean and Eren play fighting, I guess. Anyways, I hope you all read on, enjoy, and to please excuse any mistakes that I may have made.

It was well known around the 104th squad that Eren and Jean normally don't get along. If the bruises, black eyes, and bloodied noses they'd leave each other weren't proof enough, then nothing would be. It was also well known that it all started over Jean having a crush on Mikasa. The two idiots would fight over said girl, though Eren would really only fight back in self-defense, always seeming confused when Jean would grab the collar of his shirt out of nowhere and yell in his face about the black haired beauty.

At times, though, the two could get along just fine. The wouldn't throw remarks at each other, glare, or try to start a fight; They'd just work together. Though these happenings were mainly on the battlefield doesn't mean they never got along outside of immediate war.

Like today, for example.

Both boys were standing side by side in the kitchen along with a few other cadets. Jean and Eren were washing and drying dishes respectively. They stood close, shoulders almost touching. Neither of them seemed to mind the others closeness in the slightest. They were actually chatting quietly with one another as they worked. No one could hear what they were saying but it was pleasant not having to break up another fight. Although, that didn't keep Mikasa from looking over her shoulder periodically. She looked ready to pounce at a moment's notice. No one doubted that she'd do it.

For a while, everything was going peacefully. But Jean seemingly decided that peaceful moments were boring ones.

He managed to scoop a handful of the soapy bubbles and rubbed them all through Eren's hair, tangling his brown hair into a giant mess.

The room went silent as the onlookers gathered Eren's reaction. Mikasa was especially interested, her eyes darkening with anger.

To everyone's surprise, Eren laughed. A deep, long laugh. He then scooped a handful of bubbles and rubbed them on Jean's face and made a bubble beard.

That's when the small war began.

The two boys play fought, all the while laughing and cursing at each other. Somehow, before Mikasa could get to them, everyone else had joined as well.

Bubbles, water, and dirty dish rags were being flung all over the room. It was a free for all, the trainees all having a delightful time. The two who started it all were targeting each other only, shoving bubbles and throwing cupped handfuls of water. They were on the ground rolling around, not stopping until the hit a wall, Eren on top. They still continued to assault the other with the soap, water, and dish rags, their laughter intermingling with the other cadets'.

Then the door opens and in steps Corporal Levi.

Everyone stops what they're doing at once and scrambles to get in a straight line, some slipping and falling onto the ground, their faces bright red in embarrassment and shame.

Levi eyed every face in the room, his face easily expressing anger.

"You!" He pointed to Jean. "And you!" He pointed to Eren. "Who started this?"

The two looked at each other and gulped. They of course know that they started it, but what kind of harsh punishment would the corporal give them?

"Answer my question, cadets. And that's an order." His words were sharp and the boys complied quickly.

"We did, sir." They announced, heads hanging in fear.

The corporal hummed, not seeming surprised. "Then the two of you are to clean the entire mess hall and this kitchen tonight. Then you'll run extra laps tomorrow." He then turned his attention to everyone else. "Those laps include all of you."

And with that he turned on his heel and walked out. The door slammed behind him.

Eren tripped Jean.

"What was that for?!"

"For starting the stupid mess and getting everyone in trouble!"

Mikasa made sure to stop the fight before it even started.


End file.
